


Love Scars

by spacelupins



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nigel is whipped, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Adam Raki, short and sweet, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacelupins/pseuds/spacelupins
Summary: Nigel shows Adam’s new scars some love.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Kudos: 69





	Love Scars

“Does it hurt?” Nigel asked, trailing patterns on Adam’s stomach with his fingertips.

“Not anymore, it’s healed almost completely.” Adam tilted his head to the side, giving Nigel more room to kiss and mark. He sighed sweetly when Nigel gently sucked where neck met his shoulder. 

Nigel trailed lower, like he usually did in the early mornings when they were both too wrapped up in each other to get out of bed. Since Adam’s surgery, he’d skipped this part of their morning ritual so to not accidentally hurt him. He bit and sucked on Adam’s collar bone, subtly testing Adam’s reactions in case he made any expression of pain. 

“Is it okay if I continue?” He asked, not wanting to assume whether Adam was comfortable or not. 

“Yes, but don’t bite. I still have some bruising.” He pointed at the purple skin on his chest. “I’ve lost sensitivity in the area, though, so I don’t see the appeal.” 

Nigel chuckled, lowering himself under the blankets. “The appeal, my darling, is all you.” He ran his nose up and down Adam’s sternum, “This makes you happy, so it makes me happy. I love you, and this is just a new part of you that I love.” He kissed every bit of Adam’s new chest that wasn’t bruised, softly pouring his love into the skin of his beloved. 

“Oh, t-that feels nice.” Adam sighed, running his fingers through Nigel’s hair. 

Nigel dragged his lips on both pink scars, careful to not press too firmly into the bruises. One final kiss to Adam’s sternum and he pulled away, going back to his spot on the bed next to his husband. 

“Nigel?” 

“Yes ?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, darling, to the stars and back.” 

Adam laughed, God how he loved that laugh and that goddamn smile. He remembers how he made himself look like a fool on their first date when he accidentally spilled coffee on himself, only to do it again because it made Adam laugh. It took a beating to get Darko to stop calling him a whipped bitch everyday. “That’s impossible, Nigel.” 

“No, love, it is possible.” He kissed Adam’s cheek. 

Adam yawned, getting himself comfortable on his side with his forehead pressed to Nigel’s. “Maybe, in a rhetorical sense, it is then I feel it too.” 

Adam fucking Raki. Nigel knew he was whipped from the moment he met him, but what he didn’t know is how this darling boy would ruin him for anyone else, how deep and desperate his love would run for Adam fucking Raki. 

And laying close to him he knew that he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
